Fallen for a broken heart
by Love doodlexxx
Summary: Bella had the summer of her dreams but when she got back to school everything took a nasty turn. Follow her journey to convince her 1 and only they're ment to be together forever. T for some unsuitable language
1. Right or wrong?

**Hi this is my first story I hope you all like it xxx**

It was like nothing I have ever experienced before in my life, he was so cool it was like I couldn't live without him I knew I loved him right there and then.

Bella's pov

"Hi" Bella said with a faded grin "my names Bella Swan this is my first time here"

"Hi Bella my names Edward Cullan I have been here for 9 years" Edward said with a chuckle "it's nice to meet you I hope we will get to see more of each other this summer"

"Me to I hope we will become great friends" Bella said with a chuckle as well

As a few weeks past it came to the time that my mum took me up to the caravan park for the two weeks I was hoping Edward would be up there. As I got out of the car I saw him he smiled and I felt flushed

"Hi Bella how are you? Who's this beside you? is this your boyfriend" He said frowning with a little bit of... _heartache _in his eyes!

I must have been imaginating it but he looked like his heart had fallen out of chest and landed SPLAT on the cemented floor

"What? He's not my boyfriend he's my brother Emmet" IU said with a grin spreading as fast as lightening across my face

"What oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't mean I...I...I..." Edward couldn't finished the sentence he just smiled and a magical glow spread across his face

"For your information I'm single" I said with a cheeky flirty grin

We spent the rest of the summer together and I began to like him even more than I already did it was the summer of my dreams but then we had to go back to school and we both went to different schools but at least I had his number so we could stay in touch.

As I went to the bathroom I was stupid enough to leave my blazer behind with my phone in it and Jessica took it and got Edwards number and began to text him and tell me he fancied her and all that crap it made me cry when I got home but I knew I could talk to my best friend Alice about it because I knew she would understand

"It's not fair I love him to pieces I can't believe I was stupid enough to think he liked me even just a little bit" I said with tears in my eyes

"You're not stupid you're the most amazing person in my life Edwards the stupid one for picking that tramp over you" Alice said with a stern look in her face

As a few days past I decided to confront Jessica about why she did it in the first place but it was no use she just said it was her and his little secret so when she asked our teacher to go to the toilet I took her phone and read the texts and found out she told him all sorts of things like I gave her his number and told her to bully him and i said that he was a lanky ugly bastard

**That night on the phone to Edward **

"Hi Edward listen I didn't say anything or do any of the things Jessica said I did its bull shit" I said sounding like I was about to cry

"Listen I don't care you can do whatever you like just keep me out of it" Edward said ferociously and hung up

I burst into tears and Emmet heard me and came rushing into the room to comfort me and tell me everything was going to be alright, I just couldn't believe the boy I loved and still do hates me I don't know what to do!

**I hope you all enjoy reading this story as much as I have writing it with my bestie XSapphireblueX it's a wee bit mixed up but you will understand in the next few chapters please leave your comments thank you xxxxx**


	2. Christmas to remember

**Hi I hope you all like the second chapter to my story xxxx **

**Bella's pov**

**One year later**

As I began to forget and get over Edward when I never saw him I decided that it was time to have a little fun so I went out with my friends Alice, Rosalie and Jessica to the Christmas lights where everything changed.

I was standing in a store and of course Alice was looking at a book and Rosalie was beside her when Edward walked in.

"Uh oh look who is standing over there with his friends James, jasper, Lorant, Mike, Taylor and Eric" I said quietly to Jessica.

Jessica gave a devious smirk "You wait here I have a plan"

I waited patiently to see what she was up to but I knew deep down she was up to no good.

"Hi Edward" "Which ones Edward?" Jessica said with a humorous smirk

"What the fuck you gone and do that for seriously gone stop trying to ruin my life your no friend of mine gone piss off I'm sick to death of you messing my chance with him up every chance you get" I said ferociously to Jessica.

At that very minute Edward looked at me and I looked at him he gave me a weak smile but at least that was a start I just had to keep my chin up as Alice would put it

"Hey what's going on?" Alice said with a puzzled look in her face

"Sweets uuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmmmmmm oh wait sorry yeah what is going on?" Rosalie said with a grin and a silent giggle to herself

"She keeps ruining everything on me I can't take it I'm not your friend anymore" I said with a forceful look on my face

"Awwwww no more wee friends boo-hoo like I really care I'll live any way it's you're lost so...up you'res" Jessica said with a slam to the door

I knew it had to be done because I really care about Edward, I will love him forever, when I was with him I felt safe but now I feel so vulnerable. But Jessica had taking it way to far I had to stop her before she did the worst thing!


	3. Dreams

**Hey this isn't a new chapter it's just a continuation of the 2****nd**** 1**

A few months passed since I fellout with Jessica I saw her around school and she just gave me the worst looks ever but I didn't care I wasn't going to forgive her for what she did ever.

One night I was in a deep sleep and what happened changed my life forever. _I was standing on the beach while the waves crashed on the shore and the wind blew my hair all over the place I was wearing a long white dress which floated in the wind and I turned to my left and saw Edward coming on a white horse towards me. He stood a few feet away and looked at me while I looked at him then we gradually moved closer to each other until we were inches apart, he took my hand and pulled me closer I couldn't breathe he took my breath away right there and then _I woke up breathlessly and started crying because I missed him so much so I went got my phone and called Alice.

"I can't believe it I can't handle even having dreams about him I'm so confused" I said with tears streaming down my face

"It's hard to get over someone" Alice said sounding sincere and half asleep

Then I looked at the clock it was half past 3 in the morning!

"Oh my god Alice I'm sorry I didn't realise how early it was I will go now sorry for waking you" I said in shock

"It's alright Bella I don't want you to be alone threw this" Alice said I could just picture her smiling sweetly at me

"I love him so much I don't know why this is happening to me" I told her barely able to get it out

"I don't know either you just have to hope faith will be behind you all the way" Alice said with a big yawn "can we talk about this tomorrow please"

"Yeah no worries night, night" I said with a smile


End file.
